How I Met the Heroes of Earth (and Asgard)
by MyFavoriteThingsForMe
Summary: This story is the basic 'Percy meets Avengers as a terrorist' and such. It is not going to be very long. Set right after A:AoU, but before CA:CW. Most of it at least.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is actually the first fanfic I wrote. It is complete, but I didn't want to publish it all at once. Since this is completed, the updates should be soon, it depends on if I want to do it tomorrow or today. Oh well. Warning, I wrote this when I was 11, so quality may not be the best when it comes to writing style.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish to, but I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. All I own is this storyline.**

Hey Guys! We're the Avengers! This is a journal about how we met our friend Percy Jackson. If you have been to America, then you know who he is and what his story is. But if you don't, then this is for you…. Let's get start with some rules. THIS IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO KNOW PERCY JACKSON AND THE AVENGERS! Hmm, I guess this isn't for people that are not in America, oops. You may notice that the writing styles are unusual. Take this journal for example, it's weird, right? In this we will be adding everything we say while writing (and separate it with this: ––––––, except longer), there may be humor. We will include all we were thinking at the time and now. So except it and move on to the story. You moving yet?

Yes?

No?

"Tony move over," This is Captain America, but you can call me Steve. Unfortunately, Tony was holding up this journal, so I am here to apologize for the inconvenience. Continuing on…

P.S. Cap types too slow and Tony talks too much, a win-win for the on-lookers ~ A neutral party - _Clint and Natasha_

* * *

**Tony Stark/Iron Man's POV**

"We can't just look for the kid to kidnap him!" I couldn't believe it. Director Eye-Patch wanted to kidnap a 17 year-old kid named Percy Jackson because 'he mysteriously reappeared from his nine month long disappearance' (you have to admit that was a bit suspicious). Let's take a look at the picture, shall we? Raven black hair, ocean green eyes, and an uneven, mischievous smirk (which kinda reminds me of Reindeer Games a.k.a Thor's Brother a.k.a Loki), how does that scream 'Criminal!'? Hmm, that sounded better in my head. Wait, this is my head.

"It's not kidnapping, we are simply bringing him in to ask a few questions, thats all." A different version of saying the word 'kidnap;' to Fury maybe not, but to me, yes. All the Avengers are here; Capsicle, Legolas, Double Agent, Enormous Green Rage Monster, a floating AI with no respect for doors(!), Platypus, a guy with wings (whom I have no name for, I need to fix that), Little Witch, Point Break, Underoos, and me, Iron Man. I felt offended that Fury thought (thinks) it's ok to just do whatever he wants, I look around to see if anyone agrees with me. Well well, look who comes talking.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but I agree with Stark, sir," Capsicle, Steve Rogers, is agreeing with me. I mean, I guess when you think about it, this is more Cap's area of argument.

"Tell me again why we have to ask them a few questions?" Clint did good with his sarcasm and air quotations. Glad to see someone agrees with me on the kidnapping part.

"Five years ago, he sent the US on a nation-wide manhunt. He blew up many things, like the St Lewis Arch. He was spotted with two kids, one girl and one boy, causing many terrorist-like attacks, including a gun fight with what seemed to be the leader of a cult. This continued throughout the years that he was on our radar. Twelve months ago, he was reported missing by a, Sally Jackson. He mysteriously reappeared three months ago. Each summer for the last five years he disappeared, and we want to know where." He slammed down a file containing information about Percy Jackson and his mom. The file was then passed around ending back to Fury. He looked around the room, "Should I go on?"

"Mr Fury, sir, I don't think we have to investigate him, I know him at school, in fact he is one of my best friends, I haven't seen anything wrong with him," Peter, Peter, Peter. Just go along with it. Maybe you won't get in trouble and he won't get _furious_.

"Why don't we just let the FBI deal with them?" said Clint.

Fury had a stern and annoyed tone, with that look that says he know more than us, now I am annoyed, "You will all go to his apartment and ask his mother some questions about his disappearances." Said it like he has influence over us, which I suppose he does. I guess this means we were going to getting him.

This is where Little Witch says, "All of us?" Using her Sokovian accent.

"She has a point, there are a lot of us. And all of us going could scare him," Double Agent, why haven't you said anything, you have been quiet this entire time?

"Three people should come, um, me, Spider-boy, and Stark," Why three people, Thor?

"My name is Peter. Why would you come?" He then quickly said, "Not that it is wrong, but you don't know him."

"I'd love to meet him." Why would Thor want to meet him?

"Uh, why three and why me?" Seriously why me?

"Uh," was he mocking me, or at a loss of an explanation," because you are widely know across New York, America, even the world. And who can turn down Tony Stark?" I am going for the first one. But, I love it when someone compliments me.

"Fine, I'll go. But why three?"

"You'll just have to find out," And with that we left for his mom's apartment.

**Percy Jackson's POV**

It was a normal last day of school — eat breakfast, head to school, fight a monster, start school, eat lunch, end school, fight a monster, get home, and eat dinner. Simple, right?

Okay, you're probably asking, what on Earth are you talking about? Well, I am a Greek demigod of Poseidon. I am also a hero to Olympus. And because of this my life is … difficult, to say the least. Those monsters I was talking about earlier, they hunt me because I have some sort of 'demigod scent,' and are the main reason of my hard life. I mean, I don't think I smell _that_ bad. There are two people that help me through it. One, a beautiful daughter of Athena as a girlfriend. Two, my lovely mother. Anyway, we should talk about the story, I don't really like to talk about my life. I am only doing this journal thing because my friends wanted me to.

Anyways, I was strolling home from school and came across a dracaena. Luckily, it was facing away, so I just brought out Riptide and sliced her in half. And continued on with my day. I get home and find my girlfriend open the door with a surprise visit.

"Annabeth! I didn't think you would be here this early!"

"Well, Dad let me come earlier." I started walking in.

"Hmmm, monster dust, what did you kill this time?"

"Dracaena," I say it with such ease, dracaena. These monsters are a part of my life now. How sad. Half an hour later, we all sat down for dinner. Shortly after, Annabeth left for Camp Half-Blood. The next morning, some rather familiar heroes stopped at the apartment.

We were all watching some TV, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," My mom walked over to answer the door and found that it was Tony Stark and my friend Peter Parker.

"Hi ma'am," My mom had a stunned look on her face. "Could we ask a few questions about Percy's disappearances." Tony Stark, a man (a very burly man), and my friend Peter Parker were at the door asking my mom questions about me.

"Uh … w-what do you want to know?"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Like a second ago, he is right behind me." She gestured behind herself and showed me sitting on the coach, stunned. She called to get me over here.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" I was utterly confused "And with the Tony Stark?"

"Uhh, I work with him at my internship." He looked nervous, but I didn't care about that.

"Awesome, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didnt want to draw too much attention."

"Are you kidding you would be famous!"

"Look, I don't really want to talk about."

"Sure, sure, sure. Hey, you're Thor, right? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make the group a total of three." He winked. I paled, I knew what that meant. He knew who I was.

"Uhhh, I appreciate the gesture." My voice was shaky and my legs were probably too.

"Uhhh, I don't get it, why would he appreciate the group being three?"

"Not your business." Thank the gods, Thor. If Stark, maybe even Peter, found out about me … finger over throat metaphor.

**AN: So... is it horrible? Please no flames, I am a noob.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the line space screw-up, I think I fixed it. Anyway, I hope it is more coherent now, and actually make sense.**

**Peter Parker's/Spiderman POV**

This is great, just great. First, they take me to visit Percy, then they decide to bring him to the Compound. Perfect. What am I going to tell him? Will he be friends with me anymore? What will he do when he finds out that Ned knew? Oh no! Deep breathes, you have to tell a story, remember?

* * *

"Underoos, the point is to not make the narrative obvious."

"What about Percy?"

"That was to introduce him,"

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Stark,"

* * *

Oh jeez, am I internally panicking? Deep breathes, take a deep breath, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…

I think I am better. What were we talking about? Oh right the abducting. Ahem, we took him out of the apartment, down the hall, down the stairs, another hall, and out the door.

* * *

"Is that too detailed?" Mr. Stark just nodded, "Yeah? Okay, sorry."

* * *

We decided, Mr. Stark decided, to put a bag over his head for security reasons.

* * *

"Peter, it might do you good not to insult and put blame on me, I can still take away your suit." I gulped.

* * *

We finally reached the Compound, and brought him in for questioning. And they want ME to question him. Great. Back to panic mode.

I walked into the completely white room where we were holding Percy. It had a metal table, two metal chairs (one on either side of the table), and a mirror. But, I think we both knew it was a one-way mirror. I sat down in the metal chair, while lifting my hand up to my eyes. Why you ask? Because, I wrote down the questions to ask him … on my hand.

"What is your name?" He just looked at me, the look that told me that he was irritated with me or that something is obvious, or both.

"You know my name."

"Please state your name."

"Perseus, Percy, Jackson. Please, call me Percy." I was not liking this, my spidey-sense is acting up. Why is he being so cool about this?

"Alright, I know you, you know me, we are best friends. Just answer the questions and you will go home." I glared at the mirror pointedly, then I remembered that Ex-Director Fury was behind it, and I quickly looked away. I returned my focus to the interrogation when Percy cut through my thoughts.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

I wanted to say _because of your disappearances and they think you are just _so_ suspicious_ but that wouldn't work out. So instead I said, "You would have to ask the boss."

"So you have got a boss?"

I cursed myself, I slipped, I let him know that there are people that are higher up on the food chain.

"If you have a boss, then is this your Stark Internship!?" I just stared at him, trying not to make a face, that didn't work out, "So this is! Why would an internship want you to interrogate a normal guy like me." It didn't bother me as much that he was interrogating me, but the thing that did bother me, is how he said 'normal.'

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Say what like what?"

"Normal, why did you say 'normal' like that," Percy turned red, "You are not normal are you?"

"Uhh, yes I am, just as normal as the next guy."

I looked at the mirror, "You might want to come in here."

"I am already in here."

"Not you, the boss."

Just then Fury walked through the door with his eye patch and black trench coat, "Looks like having him interrogate you, Percy, was the right choice." Is is freaky that his name is Fury and he is wearing all black, or is it freaky that his is a super-spy who knows how to make an entrance?

**Nick Fury's POV**

I remember looking at his file five years ago. I remember thinking about how thin it was. I remember his terrorist like acts across the US. I remember that he was 12 years old at the time. I also remember how quickly I dismissed it. But now here we are, talking to the same kid who did all of that five years ago.

"So, I have some questions to ask you."

"Duh."

"Where were you the summer of 2005?"

"At home with my mom, just got back from Yancy academy."

"Where were you really that summer?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"We both know what I am talking about." He looked like he was thinking for the moment.

"No not really." I waited a moment for him to spill.

"Alright that is it, Agent Romanoff! I need you in here!" She walked through the door.

"Yes, sir?"

"Break him." I made sure I said that in front of Percy to scare him, but then I walked up to her ear and whispered, "Do not hurt him, we need him alive and uninjured." She nodded and I left the room into our very expensive other side of the mirror, with all sorts of computers, voice recordings, lie detecters (in case, we all know agents Romanoff and Barton are human lie detecters), body language analysis (again, just in case), etc. Things have been very different since faking my death, I am no longer director of SHIELD. Sure I like Ag-Director Coulson and still get to somewhat work with the Avengers, but not being able to say, 'I own all of this,' was a slice to the hand, not fatal or horribly painful, but still hurts. Of course, I could never tell anyone this, and let down my secret spy façade, not even the best spies have been able to do that. Oh, shoot, this is journal, that people are going to look at.

* * *

Fury had abandoned the keyboard to look over at the-laughing-dead-man/Tony, "How many people are going to read this?"

Tony says "A lot, and kids so no swearing," We can see that Fury is furious and fuming.

~ _Courtesy of Clint and Natasha_

P.S. We know Coulson and SHIELD are alive; in an altercation we do not speak of.

* * *

Shoot. Agent Romanoff sat down in the chair, cutting through my speeded thoughts, and began flipping through the file again. She slammed it on the table and said:

"Lets talk."

**AN: Again sorry! Anyways, did you like it? I did try and break the chappies with minor ****cliffhangers, but I might be wrong. Still I am SORRY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is the next update. After this is the last one! **

**Natasha Romanoff's/Black Widow's POV**

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Your disappearances for starters"

"Ok, you want to know about my 8 month disappearance, but what other ones?"

"I thought it was 9 months, and what about the summers?"

"I go to a summer camp."

"I don't see any payment for that."

"It is free." Bull- Bologna.

"Have you ever been associated with a cult?"

"No. Why?"

"I'll ask the questions. Alright, what about your apparent 8 month disappearance?"

"Look, I have no memory of the first 8 months I was missing, but after that I called my mom to let her know that I was alive and coming to her." One month to travel across the country?

"And it took you 1 month to travel home, from where?"

"I was taken to Greece." More bologna.

"A plane flight doesn't take a month."

"Who said I was on a plane?"

"So what you drove over the ocean?"

"No w- I took a boat."

"I thought your mother was with you."

"Not everyone has that much money."

"So she couldn't afford to come herself, but have other people with you?" He just looked at me confused, "You started to say 'we'"

"There was no group."

"So she could afford a group to come."

"You are misunderstanding me and twisting my words; I traveled alone because my mom could not afford coming and I did not take a plane because neither of us could afford the plane tickets from Greece to New York. Not to mention that fact that I am seriously afraid of flying."

"Alright." I got up and walked out and into the other side of the mirror. Fury looks at me expectantly, "Okay here's what actually happened…"

**Percy Jackson's POV**

I was in a state of panic. These people thought that I was something special, which to them I guess I am. And Peter… I don't know what to think. I just know that I am in deep water, figuratively, not literally. Now she was probably reporting everything that happened to the Eye-Patch guy. Great. Let's just hope they haven't guessed the godly part yet. Agent Romanoff came back into the room with Peter.

"What are your relations with this boy?"

"We are friends a school." She turned her head to the mirror and shook it, just barely.

"Who's on the other side of the mirror? Is it that Eye-Patch guy?"

"His name is Fury," What angle is she working at? She wouldn't have told me unless she was working an angle. "Your eyes are calculating, filled with sadness and guilt that is hidden behind a mask that you wear everyday. You are the leader of your peers and use that mask to keep everyone together. Years of pain and suffering made that mask and those eyes, but I think something happened during those months. Something that finally broke you."

"You're right, I'll give you points for that, but what happened is something you will never find out. It is not even in your mind, it is so un-plausible that my father didn't know until I told him, and even then he thought I was crazy."

"Now tell me the truth, are you enhanced?"

"In a way,"

"How do you use those powers?"

"I use them and my magic sword to fight monsters that come after me."

"So people are following you?"

"Monsters, you need to catch-on quicker."

"Do these 'monsters' follow you?"

"In a manner of speaking,"

"In what manner are you speaking?"

"Great now I am confused. But ... I can tell when someone is trying to get information, so run to your director and tell him what you _think_ happened and I'll think about what _actually_ happened." The agent just got up and left, definitely to the other side of that mirror. But what is on my mind is escape.

* * *

"Now, um, I know you want to know how I escaped, but I don't remember."

"You seriously don't remember how you escaped? I know you are a seaweed brain, but this takes the cake."

"I hope the cake is blue."

"You seriously are a kelp head," Thalia said.

"Aquaman sounds better," Leo said.

"Kelp head"

"Aquaman"

"Kelp head"

"Aquaman"

"KELP HEAD!"

"AQUA-"

"LEO AND THALIA, STOP! He is a seaweed brain and that is that." Thalia and Leo backed down because they knew Annabeth was always right and Nobody could say otherwise, pun intended. But if Nobody is Annabeth, then…

Nope, too much thinking.

"Um, as much as I love you arguing about my stupidity nicknames, can I continue?" Nods went across the room. We currently have the seven, extra demigods, and select Avengers in the room. Nobody said a word because of the argument, pun still intended (this is actually true, I think she said _idiots_). But seriously, everyone is staring.

"My excuse is adrenaline." This seemed to work because everyone had an understanding look on their faces, this group has been through a lot. Especially me, Annabeth, and Nico. "So what do I write?"

"Acknowledge that you forgot what happened because of adrenaline and skip," Annabeth says.

"But isn't this the acknowledgement?"

"True, but you still want to say it."

* * *

What happened after that is a blur, my excuse is adrenaline. Which is very valid if you are like me. The next thing I know is that I am running through the woods of what I knew is Upstate New York. Great. How am I supposed to get back to the apartment, much less New York City. Oh well. Much running, bribing, and pitying later, I finally got a lift to the city. It was great, but I promised him money I didn't have. And the little factor that the Avengers knew where I lived. Whoops.

It turns out they didn't bother me again, until…

* * *

**_"_****_They got a burn-notice on you, you're blacklisted."_**

**_[Wisls]_**

**_When you're burned, you got nothing, no cash, no credit, no job history. You're stuck in whatever city they decided to dump you in._**

**_"_****_Where am I?"_**

**_"_****_Miami."_**

**_You do whatever work comes your way. You rely on anyone still talking to you, a trigger-happy girlfriend:_**

**_"_****_Should we shoot them?"_**

**_An old friend who used to report on you to the FBI:_**

**_"_****_You know spies, bunch a *****y little girls."_**

**_Family too,_**

**_"_****_Hey is that your mom again?"_**

**_If you're desperate:_**

**_"_****_Someone needs your help Michael."_**

**_And a down-and-out spy, you met along the way_**

**_"_****_That's how we do it people!"_**

**_Bottom line is: as long as you're burned, you're not going anywhere_**

"What was the purpose of that?" Annabeth asks.

"The purpose you ask? Well, Tony said there would be humor, so I thought we could help him." Leo replies.

"But did you really have to hack my computer to do it?"

"Why yes, Tony, I did."

"Awesome! And it's last season edition!"

"Did anyone notice that 'Whistles' is spelled wrong?" Steve asks. Tony and Leo looked back to that part of the screen and both said _Oooooh_.

I don't even need Annabeth to say:

_Idiots_

I guess she calls me one too, but let's not go there.

"No, no, let's,"

"I thought you were still arguing."

"Yes, but I can read," I gave her a look, "Okay, I heard you say it, and I would stop arguing to see you admit to yourself that you're an idiot."

"Only if you admit you are a Pinecone Face." I put on my best baby seal face.

"There is no way in Tartarus that I would ever say anything like that."

"Well I have been there (it is not a vacation), and I already admitted that before, when I blew up a volcano."

Almost all Avenger heads turned, but it was Tony (like usual) who spoke up, "You blew up a volcano!" Anyway on to another's point of view, "Hey, we're not done here," Great.

Oh, this journal is being passed on to Tony for comedy reasons and the plain fact that Cap cannot type.

"Hey! Did you write 'pain' instead of 'plain' at first for a reason?"

"Not what you think Cap, there is this thing called 'incorrect spelling.' Did you have that in the '40s?"

**AN: See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Right after disagreement with Captain America_**

**Tony Stark/Iron Man's POV**

Ahh, the biggest nuisance of my life, and I had to recruit him for the Avengers.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Oh, suck it up buttercup."

"Who you calling buttercup." It was much more a statement than question.

"Boys, boys, let's break this up, you have already done this once." When we backed down Pepper rolled her eyes and whispered, "Testosterone."

* * *

Let's just say, we weren't in a good place after an… incident.

I rang his apartment doorbell, assuming his mom would open the door and tell me his new address. I was mildly surprised when the boy in question answered:

"What now? I thought you were leaving me alone."

"Well you thinks wrong, kid. I got a job for you."

"What kind of job?"

"It's called the Avenger's Initiative, remember? How would you like to go up against Captain America?"

* * *

Now I know you are wondering, 'Wait, Steve was there, how was Cap there if you had the disagreement?' Well, we had a wrap-up after the whole _Burn Notice_ section that was similar to the one above, but a different mission. Then I had to ask Percy to help me, but since the previous mission happened, I didn't get a real warm welcome. Let's say that SHIELD knows of the Greeks and Romans. He was not happy. Anyway, we deleted the other wrap-up and put this in, after Steve and I disagreed and I asked for Percy, but it is not settled yet. We don't plan on leaving it like this, but that is how it is for now, maybe there will be a sequel. Probably in a different format than this.

Read you soon!


End file.
